


Unfading Desires

by RogueLioness



Series: Dragon Age Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, The Fade, sexy adventures in the fade, to fade or not to fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Non-canon spin-off from A Whole New World [Chapteer 80]Samarra decides to visit Fen'harel's room whilst in the Fade. Unfortunately - or fortunately? - she isn't the only one.





	Unfading Desires

She was curled up beneath warm, soft sheets, her eyes rapidly moving under closed lids as she dreamed.

The Fade swirled around her in a friendly fashion, welcoming her in. The scene shifted slowly, and in moments she found herself standing once again in the room that belonged once, centuries ago, to the Dread Wolf.

This time, she knew she wouldn’t have to worry about Sentinels outside the door, or the man himself discovering her presence. With a little indulgent sigh, she made her way to the shower that she’d practically salivated over, shedding her clothes en route. When the jet of water hit her, warm and soothing, she groaned in pleasure as she felt her muscles relax.

Till she could actually do this in the waking world, the Fade would have to suffice.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, the water flowing over the curves of her face and neck. Placing her hands against the wall, she arched her back and stretched; when a strange pair of arms wrapped around her waist she screamed and struggled against the intruder, trying to twist herself around to look at them.

The stranger’s hand slid upwards to wrap around her throat, the other holding her waist in an steel grip. “I do not recall giving you permission to enter,” a low, silky voice murmured into her ear.

“I-wha- Solas?” she wrinkled her brow in disbelief. “How-”

He chuckled against her skin, the vibrations raising goosebumps on her skin. “This is the Fade, _da’len_.”

_Whoa. My mind is all sorts of messed up if it conjured up Solas._

_Not really. I mean, come on now, be honest._

_Ehhh, fuck it. It’s just a dream, right? I might as well enjoy myself._

_“_ So, does this mean you’re going to punish me?” she purred, whimpering as he nipped the back of her neck before soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue.

“Do you not think you require it?” his voice was a low growl. “You are trespassing, after all.” His hand moved down to pluck at a nipple, coaxing it to fullness, and she couldn’t help the breathy whine that slipped out.

“Not really,” she retorted, giggling as he nipped her neck again.

“Well then, I see I must teach you the art of _asking for permission_.” his voice was filled with dark promises, and she shivered.

“I’d like to see you try,” she challenged.

She felt his lips curve into a smile against her water-slickened skin. “Oh, _da’len_ , I promise you it is a lesson you _will_  learn.” Without warning, he spun her around to face him, his lips crashing down to hers even as he pushed her back up to the wall. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she opened up to him on a sigh, only for it to turn into a moan as his tongue tangled with hers in a searing kiss. She shifted her hips, searching for friction, and he obliged by sliding his thigh between her legs; but when she tried to grind against him he gripped her waist, keeping her still.

“Permission, _da’len_ ,” he reminded her in a rough, gravelly tone.

She bit her lip as he began to place open-mouthed kisses down her neck, shuddering as he sucked a mark over her pulse. He continued down his path, kissing and nipping down her chest, moving far too slowly for her liking, until he reached her breasts. He pulled one into his mouth, biting down on the nipple lightly before soothing away the sting with sweeps of his tongue.

She tried to squirm against him, her whimpers and whines of want and need mingling with the steam in the shower, but he was relentless. When he finally pulled away from her, she was panting, her eyes pleading with him.

“You know what you need to ask for,” he laughed at her.

She gnawed on her lips, and turned her head to the side in an effort to remain obstinate; he took advantage of the expanse of neck exposed to bite at the skin there, running the tip of his tongue up and down slowly, teasingly, till her every breath was a pant.

When it became clear to him that she would not yield, he changed tactics. He caught her wrists between one large hand, and raised them over her head. “Keep them there,” he warned. “Do not move them at all.” She opened her mouth to argue, but he silenced her with a kiss. “Obedience will be rewarded,” he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, ‘disobey, and you will not find release. Understood?”

She nodded mutely.

“Good.” He slid his hands over her body, petting, stroking and teasing along the way. When his fingers moved to cover the core of her, he chuckled darkly. “ _Da’len_ , you are so very wet. I think you will be learning your lesson sooner than you think.”

She wanted to retort, but her words turned into an unintelligible moan as he slid a single digit from entrance to clit. “Yes, _da’len_?” he mocked. “Did you want to say something?” She huffed, fully meaning to give him a piece of her mind, but her mind instantly stopped working when he sank to his knees and buried his tongue inside the depths of her. He held her hips in a vice-like grip, preventing her from moving at all, forcing her to take the pleasure he gave her. Her fingers twitched, her hands moving down ever so slightly, but the flash of warning in his eyes had her returning them to the position he’d placed them in.

Soon, far sooner than she’d expected, she found herself at the edge of the precipice, her heart hammering in anticipation for the drop.

It didn’t come.

Instead, Solas turned his attention to her inner thighs, placing gentle, light kisses down to her knee. Her whimpered growl of frustration had him smiling slyly up at her.

“Well, _da’len_?” he waited, a brow raised.

She remained silent.

He sighed in mock sympathy. “You give me no choice.” He brought his mouth back to her core, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking hard, causing her to keen in pleasured agony. He worked a finger into her, then a second, pressing on the spot that made her see white. He took her high, higher than the first time, sitting back on his haunches and waiting patiently, denying her what she so desperately wanted.

She gave in. “ _Please_ , Solas!” she begged.

“Please what, _da’len_?” he mocked, rising to his feet and looking down at her.

“Please, _please_ , let me cum!”

“Was that asking for permission, _da’len_?” he laughed.

She would have done - or said - anything to soothe the ache between her legs. “Solas, please, can I cum, please, _please_ , would you make me cum?” her pleas were urgent and desperate.

“ _Ma nuvenin_ ,” he grunted, grabbing the underside of her thighs and urging her to wrap them around his waist; she obeyed eagerly, even as she kept her arms locked above her head.

He brushed the head of his cock against her slick, once, twice, then a third time to punish her for rolling her hips against him. Finally - far, far too long for her - he lined up against her entrance, and in a swift, sharp motion, sheathed himself within her.

She tilted her head back and howled, uncaring of the water that dripped down her face and into her mouth. 

He started to move immediately, not giving her time to adjust, to think. The pace he set she would have considered brutal at any other time, but now, when she was so tightly wound up in a ball of lust, it was nothing short of perfect.

She found herself at the edge again, and fearful that he would leave her wanting once more, she tightened her grip around his waist. He chuckled low and deep against her neck, and moved one hand from her hip to where they were joined, swiping his thumb and then pressing down on her clit. She screamed his name as she dissolved into pleasure, and she was only dimly aware of the hoarse cry he let out as he emptied himself into her.

He waited until she had caught her breath before pulling out of her slowly. Even so, her legs were still shaky, and she had to hold on to him for support.

He pulled her up into his arms, carrying her out of the shower before depositing her unceremoniously on his bed. She rolled over before sliding under the sheets, both in an attempt to dry herself off as well as to give him space. He joined her, pulling her back flush to his chest and nuzzling against the crook of her neck.

“Did we learn our lesson?” he murmured.

“I don’t know,” she laughed when he swatted her rear. “I might need a refresher tomorrow.”

“That can be arranged,” she could hear the smugness in his voice.

“Well,” she grinned as she snuggled back into him, “I’m really happy we met, Fade-Solas. This was fun, but I have to wake up now.” 

The Fade shivered and shifted, and soon Solas was standing in Samarra’s room, looking down at her sleeping form, a devious grin on his face. “You have given yourself away, seeress,” he smirked. “We shall meet sooner than you think.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a thing.
> 
> I... yeah. I have no words.


End file.
